Dime que me verás de nuevo, aunque sea en tus sueños más salvajes
by Tirakatanas
Summary: "Nadie tiene que saber lo que hacemos", sus manos están en mi cabello, sus ropas en el suelo, y su voz es un sonido familiar... Nada dura para siempre, pero llevaré estos recuerdos conmigo.


A los ojos de las terceras personas ajenas a la relación de los dos jóvenes, él era el malo de la historia, el monstruo que le había roto el corazón a la castaña más jovial de toda la aldea, el que había jugado con ella solo por mero placer.

Ella era la víctima, la pobre chica que se había dejado engatusar por unos encantos que solo ella veía y que el resto ignoraban, la que había sido tratada como una muñeca de trato.

Pero qué fácil es ver las cosas desde fuera y hablar por hablar, sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que se está comentando. Incluso los amigos de ambos así lo pensaban, y ninguno de los dos hacía nada para detener ese aluvión de críticas contra el Hyûga. Por más que dijeran, el mundo ya estaba en su contra desde antes de que pudiera siquiera defenderse, y siendo sinceros, tampoco le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran de él.

Neji prefería que lo vieran como un monstruo sin corazón a dejarse ver como el pájaro herido y lastimado que sentía que era. Antes muerto que dejar ver una mínima parte de todo lo que sentía. Antes muerto que volver a ser herido por algo para lo que debía estar preparado.

¿En qué momento pensó que funcionaría? ¿En qué momento dejó de lado su negatividad propia del clan para dejarse invadir por su efusiva sonrisa, por los adorables hoyuelos que se le hacían a ambos lados de las mejillas?

"Lo siento", había murmurado el ojiplata cuando se encontraban abrazados alrededor del cálido fuego que poco a poco se iba extinguiendo frente a sus ojos. Tenten no necesitó más que ese par de palabras para descifrar sus pensamientos con una maestría inigualable en la aldea.

"No te disculpes por algo que sabes que va a ocurrir tarde o temprano", le respondió la castaña mientras se entretenía acariciando la totalidad de su pecho. Sí, probablemente el consejo de sabios del clan les separaría de un momento a otro, y aunque él intentaría por todos los medios no alejarla de su vida, no tendría otra alternativa.

"Sabes que no quiero tener que hacerlo, pero…"

Pero no le quedaba otra alternativa que no fuera la de acatar órdenes, porque la realidad era que tenían todo poder sobre él, sobre su vida, sobre el sello que le fue impuesto cuando no era más que un crío.

Tenten acalló sus palabras con un nuevo beso, uno más en aquella fría noche de enero, probablemente de las últimas que podrían compartir estando juntos, abrazados el uno al otro, desnudos bajo la tenue luz de la luna que apenas iluminaba aquella habitación.

Por un momento creyó en ella, creyó en sí mismo, creyó en que los Hyûga entenderían la situación y le permitirían seguir con lo que tenían entre manos… pero sus alas fueron cortadas antes siquiera de que pudiera exponer sus alegatos iniciales. Como si de un jurado se tratara y él hubiera cometido el peor de todos los crímenes posibles: amar a una persona ajena a ellos, ajena al Byakugan.

¿En qué momento se dejó llevar por la repentina y efímera felicidad del momento? Si tan solo hubiera mantenido las distancias durante todos los meses que duraron aquellos encuentros… si tan solo se hubiera mantenido estoico ante su encantadora compañera de equipo… Claro que, ¿quién podía culparle por buscar apoyo en una kunoichi como ella, capaz de derretir la dura y helada coraza del genio con tan solo un par de palabras?

Sí, definitivamente prefería ser visto como un monstruo cuya única motivación era alimentar su ego a base de romper corazones que como el chaval iluso y estúpido que se había dejado llevar por esa corriente de emociones tan nueva como destructiva para él.

No nos confundamos, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de todas las noches pasadas a su lado, de todas las risotadas que se habían sonsacado mutuamente, de todos los besos y sentimientos correspondidos que salieron a flote y que eran destinados el uno para el otro. Pero… joder, ahora todos aquellos recuerdos dolían como mil demonios y nada ni nadie podía cambiar el sabor amargo que degustaba su paladar de tan solo pensar en ella.

Ahora Tenten era solo ero. Un recuerdo lejano que de cuándo en cuándo se cruzaba por la aldea cuando salía a pasear, y aunque ninguno de los dos se detenía para intercambiar un par de palabras, se sonreían de manera fugaz, apenas perceptible, a modo de una muda confirmación de que no se habían olvidado el uno del otro.

Y es que… ¿cómo iban a olvidarse de su primer amor, de la única persona que les había hecho sentir completos en su vida? No podrían estar juntos jamás de los jamases, y aún así albergaban la esperanza de poder encontrarse nuevamente a oscuras, de poder deleitarse el uno del otro como hacían antaño, porque cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo. Tiempo al tiempo.


End file.
